The day after
by MaraudingMusician
Summary: A little Jily one-shot/drabble. Lily is missing and James is an adorable dork. Pretty much fluff :)


A/N: here's a little one-shot/drabble, hope you enjoy and review please! I'd really like some feedback on this And I'm obviously not the Queen a.k.a. JK Rowling

* * *

The day after

James Potter was anxious. He was sitting in the Gryffindor table unable to eat, his eyes searching for a certain red-head among the crowd. She had to be somewhere, she always came in barely early enough to eat something before the first lesson and the lesson was starting in ten minutes. As the minutes went by, his nervousness turned to a panic. Where the hell was she? Why wasn't she here? Was she avoiding him?

Oh my Merlin she must regret yesterday!

He should have known it. It was indeed too good to be true! How could he have thought that Lily Evans, THE Lily Evans, would ever fancy him. Him! Out of all people. He must have misunderstood something. But then again there really was not much he could have misread. She had definitely kissed him. And let him hold her. And there had been snogging. Some pretty heavy snogging. He had definitely pushed her against a wall. He remembered how she felt flush against him, how they fit together perfectly. And how she had eagerly ran her hands through his hair fingers twisting into it and pulling slightly. And how she had wrapped a leg around him her skirt rising to reveal…

And he definitely needed to stop reliving it right now or he would not be able the get up any time soon.

His worry over her only increased as he walked into Charms class and she wasn't there. Something was really wrong. She skipped class sometimes but never Charms. Never. Was she so determined to never talk to him again? Had he done something wrong? He had indeed been a little too aggressive so early in their relationship. But so had she. And she had done things that were in no way appropriate for a first snogging session. Not that he complained of course! He had dreamed about doing that stuff with her for a long time. Especially during the last couple of months when the tension between them had risen uncontrollably. Or had it? Was it possible that he had imagined everything?

A pure terror settled in him when he realised what that could mean. If she didn't even want him, wasn't what they had done almoust rape? He was a horrible person. How could he ever face her again. No wonder she didn't want to be in the same room with him anymore! He was awful.

He did a quick search when he arrived in the Great Hall for lunch but she was nowhere to be found. He sat next to his friends with a guilty expression and filled his plate with mashed potatoes.

"Okay, I'm done with this game, what happened yesterday?" Sirius asked and stuffed great forkful of mash in his mouth.

"Something awful" James answered and duck his head to the table.

"Well we saw you were with Lily in the library, then next to the wall next to the library and then in the broom cupboard closest to the library. And your dots were practically on top of each other. So spill."

"I don't know what happened. I mean we were talking about something, then we were talking about us, then she kissed me, then things continued. And now she doesn't want to see me."

"Well that's ridiculous. What did she say when you talked about you?" Remus asked with a calm and collected tone.

"Something about fancying me for months, something about my eyes, then something about my hair. But she obviously didn't mean any of it. I mean I would have noticed if she had had feelings for me all this time, we are together almoust constantly with Heads stuff. I really blew it this time, didn't I?" James asked with a pained expression. The other three exhanged looks and started to laugh almoust like on cue.

"Well, I'd say you did exactly what she's wanted for months." Remus said with a smirk.

"Yeah mate, she's totally in love with you! And speaking of that: Peter, I owe you a Galleon. Don't know why I thought they would be able to keep their hands off each other with that level of sexual tension until Christmas." Sirius said as Peter raised his goblet at him.

"Are you sure? Why would she avoid me then?"

"Is that really the only reason she would ever miss a class? Godric, I know you care about yourself but not all of our lives revolve around you" Sirius said with a dramatic eyeroll.

The others laughed as James darted up from his seat and ran towards the doors.

He ran to the hospital wing and condured some lilys before pushing the door open. She wasn't hard to find: she was laying in the cot farthest from the door with a little smoke rising from her ears. He walked toward her quietly and put the flowers on her bedside table next to her book. She was sleeping but started to stir awake when he sat on the chair next to her.

"Hi" he said and rose to step right next to her.

"Hi" she answered and took his hand in hers. Her hand was little and soft, fit his perfectly and the simple gesture warmed him inside out.

"Are you okay? Do you need me to get you something? Or Madame Pomfrey? Or do you want me to go 'cause I can totally…" he rambled on but she interrupted him with a soft but stern voice: "No, just stay please. I'm okay, I just woke up with a cold and had to take some Pepperup, so Pomfrey wanted me to rest here for awhile."

"Oh" he said with embarrasement shining from his face.

"What, you thought I was avoiding you or something?" she said and laughed a little as he flushed.

"Come here you big idiot" she said and made room for him next to her and raised the bedding. He climbed in awkwardly and she had to arrange his arms around her before resting her head on his shoulder. It felt amazing to lay there and cuddle her. He slowly started to draw circles on her back but still couldn't quite relax.

"So, boyfriend and girlfriend?" he finally asked.

"Yeah, you're pretty much stuck with me." she said. His tension melted away and he happily watched as she drifted asleep in his arms.


End file.
